


Moonfall

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: AU, Assassins & Hitmen, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Mad Science, Mpreg, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagi has some startling news for Mamoru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonfall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the MPreg scenario in the Oh No U Didn't Challenge in the Summer 2014 Weiss vs Saiyuki battle. AU to _Cavalry_

Nagi's apartment was pleasant and airy, and much bigger than Mamoru had been expecting. It seemed that crime paid very well. The open-plan dining and living room had a sparkling kitchen area to one side, and a good-sized office was visible, its door open. There seemed to be a small futon rolled up against the wall. The other doors, Mamoru assumed, were the bedroom and, he very much hoped, the bathroom.

"Have a shower," Nagi said, pointing towards the door on the left. "We're still more or less the same size, I'll look out some clean clothes."

The water was gloriously hot. After, Mamoru decided that Nagi probably wouldn't mind him using his razor; it was a relief to shave. He drew the line at borrowing a toothbrush, but rubbed toothpaste around his teeth with a finger and followed up with mouthwash. There were two toothbrushes in a tumbler on the shelf, which made him pause for a moment. It wasn't his business, he told himself. Nagi could do what he wanted. Though, given the bath toys neatly ranged at the side of the bath, he clearly could have picked someone with more adult sensibilities. Vaguely ashamed of the catty thought, he wrapped himself in a towel and went in search of the clothes he'd been promised.

"I'm going to order food in, is that all right?" Nagi said, covering his phone briefly with his hand. "I could cook if you prefer –"

"No, that's fine."

The idea of Nagi cooking was entertaining, if odd. The idea of food quickly turning up was better. Mamoru sat on the couch, a little uncomfortable in Nagi's clothes. He'd always been broader across the shoulders, and even the t-shirt and sweater he'd been given were cut narrower than he liked. For tonight, it would do – he was so _tired_. A few minutes later the couch dipped beside him as Nagi sat.

"I'd have come sooner if I could," he said. "It took a bit of time to find you."

"You arrived the right side of me getting my arm chopped off, so thank you," Mamoru said, and managed a weary grin. "Were you waiting for the most dramatic moment?"

"You know how I like to make a good entrance," Nagi said. He fell silent, then heaved a breath, and looked like he was getting ready to drop a bombshell like _The moon's about to fall and crush all life on Earth_. "I've missed you."

"Seriously, what have you done with the real Nagi?" Mamoru said.

The moon was about half a second from impact, given Nagi's expression.

"Yeah, well, motherhood changes a guy."

"Huh?"

"When you start reforming Kritiker with extreme prejudice, I'm helping," Nagi said. "I owe them one. Someone authorized the resumption of your brother's projects."

"Which brother?" Mamoru said.

"Masafumi, unless Hirofumi had a secret degree in bioengineering he wasn't telling about. I found out long after the fact – those medical appointments you wanted me to have were sabotaged. I thought you were behind it, it's why I fought with you."

"Sabotaged _how_?" Mamoru said in horror. "Nagi, we just didn't know anything about how what you can do would effect you, I wanted you to have regular health check-ups, that's all –"

"Congratulations, Mamoru, you're a father. You got me pregnant. Or Masafumi did, which makes me want to puke. Although actually, it's yours, and I have the very confusing paternity test to prove it."

Mamoru stared at him, and thought about the bath toys. Nagi didn't _seem_ to be joking. The silence stretched on and on until Mamoru blurted,

"How – I mean, should we have used protection – I mean - _how?_ "

"They shot me full of Masafumi's special patented hormones and implanted a fertilised egg – with our mixed dna - just to see what would happen, I think," Nagi said. "I was furious and terrified, once I worked things out – you were lucky I just screamed at you a lot."

"Why on earth didn't you get rid of it?" Mamoru said.

Nagi looked at him dryly. "Excuse me, Doctor, I'd like to schedule an abortion for a biologically male patient. Why, _certainly_ you can make your professional name writing this case up for the rest of your life." He shrugged. "It wasn't my deep held Catholic principles, I can tell you that – I wanted friends to help me, and Schuldig and Crawford weren't answering their phones. The only person who _was_ -" He sighed. "It probably wasn't the greatest decision of my life to go to a delusional, religious maniac with the news that I was having an impossible, miraculous baby. I think Farfarello probably camped out in the airport for days to wait for me."

He didn't seem inclined to say more on _that_ topic, and Mamoru could hardly blame him.

"Um, a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"A boy. Shuuichi. I thought you might like that. He's being minded elsewhere tonight, I didn't want to freak you out too much."

The doorbell rang, and Nagi went to check that it was food rather than an enemy. He came back with a heavy bag full of containers and began setting them out. Mamoru looked at the evidence that even after four years Nagi hadn't forgotten what he liked, and felt all over again how hard it had been, personally and professionally, without him.

"After dinner we can talk about what we'll do to the people who did that to you," he said.

"After dinner," Nagi said, "you can look at some photos of Shuuichi. _Then_ we can talk about killing people."

"I'd like to meet him," Mamoru said. He had to start somewhere.

Nagi gave him a broad, real smile.

"I'm going to kill _all_ your enemies."


End file.
